


Kink

by Cherub1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherub1/pseuds/Cherub1
Summary: *Tesco is a British shop, kind of like Walmart if only a bit smaller.If you don't like the whole slavery thing then don't worry, Harry is not going to enslave many people, I doubt it will be above ten if he does, and they would most likely be people like Bell atria, Narcissa, or some OC female death eater. Slytherins as well i suppose, but there won't be much. Tonks was a fluke as he was just testing what he could do, and accidentally on purpose broke her without meaning to. I haven't decided yet on what to do with Hermione's life debt, so she might be another one, but that is kind of cliché, so I want to avoid that. Still, its a possibility.Please, leave a review if you enjoyed and tell me what should happen next.And yes, that was technically a rape scene.





	1. Petunia's Quandary

Ten year old Harry Potter bustled around the kitchen cheerfully, but not to cheerful as to be told off. It had happened before, and he could guarantee it would happen again. He had recently left school for the summer holidays and was enjoying his time away from school. It was mostly just him, his cupboard, and every once and a while, his aunt.

This was because while he may have been off school, Vernon wasn't off work. Dudley spent every hour of the day at Piers Polkiss' house playing something he would never tell Harry about. If it wasn't Harry Hunting, to be honest he didn't really care. The only time he really saw his aunt was when he felt hungry and went to make himself a sandwich. She would often be sitting there twirling her wavy, elbow length, reddish-brown hair whilst sipping on a cup of coffee. His mother's exact twin, she was the closest he had come to knowing his mother.

You know, if his mother had been agressive, violent, horrible and completely neglectful towards children. Or more him to be specific. She was kind to all the other boys and girls. 

As he didn't have much else to do beside read Dudley's discarded books, he took his time cooking and serving the three Dursley's before heading back to his cupboard. He lay down and closed his eyes. He didn't sleep, but he lay there for a while. He heard Vernon leave first, and then followed by Dudley an hour or so later. It was warm and cozy in his cupboard, and eventually he drifted off to sleep.

His dream was different to usual, and he honestly didn't know what was happening. In his dream, there were two of his aunts, and they were conversing idly in the kitchen. He watched from the keyhole, and for some reason he couldn't look away. The two Petunia's started to kiss and take each other's clothes off, and this confused Harry. He had no idea what was going on, but he was smart enough to realise that one of his 'Aunts' was in fact his mother. 

The door opened of its own accord and the kitchen was different. His Mother and Aunt smiled warmly at him and cuddled him close in between their bodies, sandwiching him in between their large, large breasts. Each one was almost bigger than the size of his head, and he was squeezed between four of them. Suddenly, he was sitting down in a chair, and didn't have any clothes on either. He nervously tried to cover his privates, but the two beautiful women were having none of it. For some reason they were uncomfortably solid, and he didn't know what was going on.

Harry's mum, who he knew to be called Lily gently pulled his hands away from his penis. He knew she was his mum, as Petunia would never be so kind to him. His mum then got closer and sat in his lap, and though he didn't know what was happening, he gasped. Whatever had happened felt really good. 

Lily smiled and kept smiling as she started to slowly bounce in Harry's lap, and Harry's penis felt wonderful, though he didn't know why. She turned away to kiss her sister one more time, a deep kiss this time, and she squeezed her large breasts with both hands, kneading them harshly. Harry took this as a sign and he reached out, one tiny hand on Petunia's massive breast, and one tiny hand on Lily's gigantic breast. He tried to squeeze, using all of his child strength until suddenly he felt like a wave of relief washed over him.

Lily and Petunia smiled at him one last time before he woke up panting, his pants sticky and warm, in the darkness of his cupboard. From then on, Harry would constantly look at his Aunt's breasts and her shapley bum which he found to be extremely distracting. He had similar dreams every night, sometimes including girls from school. He found he would get hard often and not know how to deal with it. One day, he finally gathered up the courage to ask the redhead beauty what it was. He wouldn't tell her about his dream though. That was his, and no one else was allowed to know.

Petunia Dursley didn't like the word paedophile. Sure, she may tease some of the older boy's with her breasts when picking up Dudley and Harry from school, but she wasn't a paedophile. There was a perfectly good reason she had dreams of the ten year old fucking her in the garden, and then spinking a massive load all over her face. Some times, in the really screwed up dreams, she was naked and on a leash like a dog, and she drunk her nephews sperm out of a dog bowl while she ate.

She bit her lower lip nervously, one hand twirling her hair, and the other slipping below the waistband of her black yoga pants, to finger herself. She was currently lost in a fantasy about being fucked stealthily in the kitchen whilst Vernon watched TV and was left feeling terribly horny when Harry walked in.

She quickly covered herself up, and managed to get her hand out of her trousers in record time. She didn't bother to keep the annoyance from her voice.

"What do you want?"

Harry looked like he regretted even approaching her in the first place, and like he wanted to run away. Better run quick, I want to finger myself to the little brat fucking me silly! She thought vindictively.

Harry glanced up to her, and took another burst of courage. "Auntie, my penis keeps going funny."

Petunia froze in her chair, and her emerald eyes turned and locked on to his own. "What did you say?"

Harry took a breath. This was harder than he thought. "My penis keeps getting hard and it won't go away, and I don't like it cause it hurts."

Petunia didn't say anything for a while, just looked at her young nephew before the gears in her head started spinning wildly. She could get her hands on that young meat, and hopefully get a mouthful of some of his creamy treat. She just had to be kind to him.

"Is it hard now?" He nodded. "Ok, come here and take your pants off. Don't be embarrassed, I'm here to help you." Petunia slid off the chair and onto her hands and knees. She could feel her pussy growing wet at the thought of claiming the freaks virginity. "Whenever it's hard, you wait until Vernon and Dudley aren't around, and then you come to me, OK?"

Harry nodded at his kneeling Aunt and shuffled out of his trousers revealing his small four and three-quarter inch cock. It was big for a ten year old however, and for some reason Petunia felt a sense of pride gazing upon it.

She took it in her hands, and started to gently tug and squeeze, rolling his foreskin between her fingers. "This is called an erection Harry," she said lustily. "When boy's get an erection, it means they are allowed to make babies. You put your penis in a girls vagina, and move around a bit, OK?"

"OK," Harry nodded, seeming to be following. "What's a vagina?"

Petunia could have slapped herself. How on Earth would he know any of this? She worked her yoga pants down slightly and her thong soon followed. She pinched her dripping slit, and showed it to Harry. "This is a vagina. When you move around a bit, you then cum. This looks like thick, gloopy milk, and that's what makes the baby. However, girls love to drink cum, as they think it is very tasty. You don't drink it though, because you'll find it yucky."

"But it feels very good when you make a baby, so sometimes, you don't make a baby and you do it for fun. This is called fucking." Petunia shivered in pleasure, feeling so dirty in such a good way for perverting, and taking her nephews innocence. "And sometimes, when the girl wants to make the boy feel good, she will suck his cock, like this."

Leaning forward she tentatively licked the head of his cock, causing it to jump, and for her to giggle, showing off her pearly white teeth. She wrapped her lips around his head and started to suck off her nephew. She lowered the majority of his cock into her mouth, and gagged slightly as the rod approached the back of her throat. While he wasn't too large, he didn't need to be for her gag reflex to start kicking off.

She started to slowly and unsurely suck his cock, in a way she hadn't done since her university years in the 80's. Vernon wasn't a very big believer in personal hygiene, and as so she hadn't put her mouth anywhere near his dirty cock. Even when they shagged on a regular basis she would make sure his dick was clean, or else use a condom. Despite his looks though, he had no STD's. Which was surprising.

It didn't take long to get back into the swing of things though, and soon Harry started to panic.

"Aunt Petunia, stop! I'm going to wee!" Harry waved his arms panickedly, trying to get the 29 year old red head beauty's attention. It felt incredibly good, but he didn't want to embarrass himself by seeing in her mouth. She saw his state and rose her head up, slightly disappointed at how quick it had been. He was only ten, she supposed. She almost came at just that thought.

"That's not wee, Harry." Petunia said. "That's cum. Now I'm going to give you a handjob, and I want you to put your cum all over my face."

She gripped the base of his cock and started to furiously jerk off the small boy, she brought her face so it was mere centimetres away from her cheeks and he exploded youthfully all over her. To her dismay, a sizeable amount landed on the ground, but the rest was now spread messily across her face, and she climaxed at the feeling of having the warm jizz on her face.

"Now Harry," she said, regaining his attention once she had caught her breath from her own orgasm. "As you can see, some of your cum has gone on the floor. This isn't ok, and your cum should always either go on the girls face," she pointed to her own cum-covered face with a slutty lick of her lips. "In her mouth," again, she pointed, opening her mouth wide for emphasis. "Or in her vagina, or pussy or whatever you want to call it. If it goes anywhere else, then the girl must lick it all up and swallow it. I'll show you."

Petunia lowered herself further, And extended her tongue. Harry watched in curiosity as her tongue lapped up the white liquid on the floor and she swallowed with an audible gulp.

"OK, now next time, don't tell me, and I'll drink it all up." She said, more to herself than to him. "Now you've gone soft. This is because you came. When you get hard again, come and see me and I'll give you a lesson in baby making."

Harry nodded, and waddled to the door, pulling up his trousers as he walked.

"Oh, and don't ever ever, ever ever ever tell Dudley or your Uncle about this OK? Under no circumstances. Got it?" Petunia ordered, her voice getting slightly harsher as she sat on her feet with her yoga pants down and a ten-year-old's cum dripping off her face and onto the hard wood floor.

"Ok, Aunt Petunia. I won't." Harry said, before walking out the living room and making his way back to his cupboard for an hour or so while he waited for himself to get hard again.

Petunia watched him go, and felt his sperm run down her face like tears. She watched a blackish stained cum droplet hit the floor, and a brief look into the switched-off television's reflection showed her mascara was running on one side where Harry's cum had pooled up. Shrugging, she licked that off the floor as well. She swallowed with a shiver of pleasure, confident her dreams were now within reach. He just needed some training.

And that's how it began.

Harry sat in his cupboard reading one of Dudley's adventure books, longing for an adventure of his own, when his mind drifted to the image of his hot aunt on her knees with her face dripping his cum. He didn't know why, but he found her so much prettier like that, and decided to do it as often as possible. She said he just had to go to her when he had a 'problem' didn't she? That way he could make her like for most of the day.

Damn, that blowjob had felt good. He wondered how good baby making would feel, and decided to ignore that thought while he read his book. He wanted to get to the end of another two chapters or so before he thought anymore about it. 

He huffed as he tried to concentrate on his book, but felt his penis hardening again. It had only been an hour or so since his aunt had sucked him off, and he was surprised he was hard again so quick. He dog-eared the corner of his book and placed it on his mattress for later, before opening the cupboard door and crawling out. He found his aunt in the kitchen slicing up some chicken for dinner later that night. When she turned around, Harry's penis twitched as he saw the dried up sperm on her face.

She smiled at him sluttily. "Are you ready for the lesson in baby-making?" 

Harry nodded, licking his lips. She nodded as well, a massive smile spread across her face. She left the knife on the counter and walked over to the kitchen table. She stripped out of her yoga pants showing off her shapley, inverted-heart shaped bum, and she then pulled her top over her head, exposing her massive orbs to Harry's staring eyes. She drooled slightly at the taboo that was about to occur, but controlled herself as she prepared to teach Harry what would become a valuable skill.

"Ok Harry," Petunia breathed, excitement seeping into her voice. "Once you take your pants off, I'm going to need you to put your dick in my pussy, here." She pointed at her dripping pussy lips, and bit her lip in anticipation. The slightest hint of anxiety passed through her for a brief second but she quashed it aside in favour of having Harry pass through her instead.

Harry walked up to her bent over form, slightly unsure of what to do. He started prodding her pussy with his solid penis, not knowing how to put it in. He tried shoving it in, and got some lee-way into the hot wet canal. He was rewarded with a moan from Petunia. He grabbed her bum in two heavy fistfuls and used it to pull himself inside. He gasped at the unbelievable hot, tightness of her pussy, and his eyes almost rolled up into his skull in pleasure.

Petunia panted at the feeling of having a ten year-old inside of her. "Ok, now I need you to push in and out slowly at first, and then go as fast as you can when I tell you."

Harry tightened his grip on the handfuls of his aunts arse that he held, causing Petunia to frown slightly and who,per in pain. He started to pull out and then push back in slowly, almost excruciatingly slowly, as he gasped and shiver at how unbelievably good it felt.

"Spank me, Harry," Petunia gasped. "Hit my arse as hard as you can!"

Harry let go of her arse and was slightly surprised to see the deep marks his nails had left, but nevertheless he put all of his youthful strength into his arm and smacked Petunia's arse as hard as he could.

She howled in pain, but begged for more hits, and begged him to speed up his thrusts. She had no idea she could like being spanked so much. His hips slapped against her bum with frightening speed as Harry pumped his cock in and out of her as fast as he possibly could. He continued slapping her arse with one hand, the other reaching up and grabbing her long red hair, using it to pull himself in deeper.

Petunia felt a hand in her hair when her head was suddenly wrenched backwards off the table, and she gasped as she came. How on earth had she cum so quickly? Before a ten year old had come? How was that possible? She recognised the signs of a sex demon when she saw one, but Harry was completely different. He was like some sort of god. She knew that his future girlfriends would love to be in her position. A tiny part of her regretted unleashing him upon her, or at all, but the rest of her brain that wasn't a drooling mess was screaming in pleasure and couldn't care less.

Completely oblivious to what he was doing to his aunt, and completely self-focused on his own pleasure, Harry screamed animalisticly as he felt the rising pressure growing in his balls, and he gripped her ass tight with one hand, and yanked her hair extra hard, almost pulling her hair out as he erupted inside of the 30-something hot MILF that was bent over in front of him, unknowingly impregnating her.

Petunia screamed in pleasure as she felt herself being flooded with young sperm, and came a second time at the thought of everything that had just occurred. My ten-year-old nephew just made me cum twice when I was bent over my kitchen table, with his young cock while spanking me and pulling my hair, before cumming inside me. What in the fuck is my life.

Petunia collapsed onto the table, worn out and unable to move, with her face smushed against the wooden surface. "Ooh, I could do that everyday," she moaned, licking her lips.

"Can we?" Harry said from behind her, back to his normal child-like state, all traces of the sex-god that had replaced him vanishing. She absently noticed he was still inside her, and rapidly hardening again. The entire fuck had taken about fifteen or twenty minutes, and last time after a quick forty-five second blowjob it had taken him an hour or so to recharge. What had happened?

"Oh yeah, baby." Petunia panted, sliding off the table. "I want you to do that again now, but to my mouth." She got on her knees, and started licking her pussy juices off Harry's cock. "Put your hands on the side of my head, and fuck my face." Unthinking, and high on sex and the dirtiness of what she was doing, she plunged her face all the way down her throat. She quickly extracted it, and started slapping the dripping phallus against her massive, soft tits. "Come on Harry, fuck my face, fuck it. Do it. FUCK MY FACE HARRY!"

Harry grabbed the sides of her head and forced his dick as far into her mouth as he could. The hot woman choked and gagged, tears coming to her eyes as the child used her face for himself and to make himself feel good. He couldn't describe how good it felt. Her wet mouth felt so good, and within minutes, as his resolve had weakened from the fucking he had given his aunt before, he came directly into her throat.

Petunia choked and winced as the slightly salty sperm splattered against the back of her throat and started dribbling down. She coughed slightly, and Harry circled his arm around her head, forcing her deep into his pelvis. He gave a few sharp quick thrusts as the last ropes of cum fired out. When he had finished, she ripped her head up and started into a coughing fit, choking and drooling on the tiles of the kitchen floor. She twisted her head, staring up at Harry, with pride, love, lust and submission, before it faded.

"Whenever you want, Harry. You just come and find me." Petunia wiped some coughed up cum from the corners of her mouth and slurped it up. "Just come and use me."

Harry nodded happily, and pulled his trousers up and ran off to his cupboard, excited to finally have an aunt who loved him, and also to get back to his book. Petunia watched him go, and started to absentmindedly fondle her large breasts. She looked up into the fridge at her reflection, and cursed as she saw her recently re-applied make-up completely ruined once more. Enthusiastic bastard, but he is fucking messy. Petunia thought with a shake of her head. Standing up, she redressed and started to continue with the preparations for dinner.

Harry finished his book, and fell asleep shortly after, completely exhausted. When he woke up, it was early morning the next day. He stumbled out his cupboard and noticed it was still dark outside. He decided to get an early start on breakfast, thinking it might actually be ready by the time they woke up. Sure enough, after the sunlight had started streaming through the window almost half an hour ago, Vernon and Petunia came downstairs to eat breakfast. Petunia went upstairs to wake up Dudley, leaving Harry in an awkward silence with Vernon.

"Good day today boy!" Vernon grumbled happily, his moustache rippling, and his eyes crinkling with happiness. "I was promoted yesterday, and now we can finally afford to do out the garage!"

Harry gave an awkward smile, but was saved having to respond with the arrival of his fat cousin and beautiful smiling aunt.

"I was thinking of going in to work today, Pet." Vernon told Petunia.

"But it's Saturday?" Petunia frowned, sitting down and starting to eat her breakfast.

Vernon rubbed Dudley's hair as he to sat down. "Well yes, but I want to stay on the good side of Pierre, as there might be another pay raise on the horizon."

"If you're sure," Petunia shrugged, her eyes flitting to Harry, and she licked her lips with anticipation.

"Oh yes, of course I'm sure. Oh listen! That's the post. Go get it will you Dudley?" Vernon said after swallowing a forkful of beans.

"Make Harry get it," the fat child whined.

"Get the post Harry."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke him with your Smeltings stick Dudley."

Harry dodged the stick and made his way into the corridor, scooping up the letter. He briefly shuffled through them, but stopped after noticing an old-looking letter addressed to him.

Mr. H. Potter

The Cupboard Under the Stairs

No. 4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

He frowned at it, and slid it into his cupboard through a crack under the door, but kept going with the other letters to deliver to his uncle. He would need to read it later. He shrugged, and walked into the kitchen, dropping the letters on the table in front of his uncle. He took his place at the table beside Petunia, and grinned as he felt her long, slender fingers dip into his trousers.


	2. Trouble with Tonks

The next month passed in a blur. His uncle had found out about the letter and had gone freaking nuts on a level Harry found it hard to fathom, and he and his aunt had kept up the business of quick shags, blowjobs and 'tittyfucks' as his hot aunt had called them whenever they were alone. Harry had been picked up by a giant called Hagrid, after Vernon had gone off it and taken them to an island somewhere up north. He had been introduced to the world of Goblins, potions and magic and still found it rather hard to actually comprehend what was happening. He often thought about his aunt and their escapades, however and even now stood in the corridor of the Hogwarts express, he was lost in thought about one of these times in particular.

August 21st - 12 days to Hogwarts.

Harry, Vernon, Dudley and Petunia sat in Vernons well looked after, luxurious Mercedes as they cruised in style down to a nearby Tesco*, for one of their bi-weekly shops. Vernon and Dudley wandered off to look at games and cameras respectively. Vernon often threw caution to the wind with his new salary, and it made Harry's blood boil. Some people, who are downright horrible can burn money without a second thought, whilst kind-hearted nice people, starve with nothing. Harry was left trailing behind his Aunt when he felt himself start to grow hard.

"Bitch," he whispered slowly, allowing the new name she had told him to call her to roll over his tongue. "I need you for my problem."

Petunia sighed slightly. "Can't it wait till we get home? It'll be quite risky to do it here, Harry."

Harry shook his head. His confidence had risen dramatically in the past couple weeks thanks to his aunt. "No. Now. I need it done now." His dick pressed itself painfully against his boxers.

Petunia looked ready to argue at first, but then changed her mind, the naughtiness of the situation and the risk of being caught enthralling her. She bit her lip slightly and nodded. "Let's go to the toilet, OK?" She pleaded him.

Harry decided this was ok, and after putting their shopping trolley aside, they made their way towards the women's toilets. When Harry pushed open the door, he made his way straight for a cubicle, completely ignoring a woman who was washing her hands. She gave him a strange look on seeing one so old going to the toilet with who she assumed was his mother, but said nothing. Petunia locked the door, and after hearing the hand dryer turn on and then off, she unbuttoned Harry's jeans and pulled them down to his ankles. She gripped him by the base and gave his cock a few firm wanks.

"What would you like, hmm?" Petunia whispered seductivley.

Harry didn't answer and instead started lifting her top over her head, and pushing her bra up above her glorious globes. Harry slapped his cock against both of her tits, and then nestled himself in the valley that was between her massive breasts. Petunia licked her lips in anticipation and anxiously looked around her. Sure, her master, no, nephew, she quickly corrected herself. Her nephew loved to use her, and she would let him whenever he wanted, but in public was different. The discovery that she got off on pain as well helped Harry when she wasn't being quick enough for his liking.

She pushed her large, perky mammaries together and started to slowly push up and down, her long red hair bouncing down her back as she did so. She sped up until she was furiously fucking him with her tits, and the steady slap-slap-slap of her breasts smashing against his thighs filled the air. His angry red helmet stared into her face and she licked the tip of it, trying to coax him in to coming early, if only for a taste of his cum. Her love for the taste of semen had been rejuvenated when this 'deal' with Harry had started, but unfortunately the more they screwed, the longer he started to last. She let her tits flop and started to fuck her own face with his cock vigorously, causing him to groan in pleasure at the change.

"Oh yes," Harry moaned, eyes shut in pleasure. "Just like that, Bitch."

Petunia held the base of his dick in one hand and was jerking him off with the other, whilst her mouth worked furiously on the top of his cock. She rammed his dick into her cheek, and saw his eyes snap open in pleasure. She grinned up at the young boy through a mouthful of cock, but the smile vanished when she heard the toilet door creak open. 

They both sat there still as statues as they heard the clip-clip of high heels as another woman started to walk to the adjacent cubicle. Petunia watched her feet, and saw her black lacy panties drop to her ankles as she started going to the toilet, and her eyes widened in shock as Harry grabbed the back of her head, and started slowly and quietly fucking her face. 

If that woman looked down and saw a pair of feet standing up and somebody on their knees, it would be obvious what was happening. Harry never let up though, slowly and steadily using her as to make sure not to cum as he would undoubtedly give them away. There were a few tense moments before the toilet flushed, and the ladies panties were pulled up. She paused briefly as she left the cubicle, and Petunia got a sinking feeling in her stomach, but she kept on going, allowing Harry to use her mouth.

When the hand dryer turned off again and the door once more closed, the face-fuck turned a lot more brutal. This was more like a fight than anything else, with Harry slamming Petunia's choking, coughing form up and down his youthful prick until he pulled out and gave her a large, thick, rich and creamy facial. Harry pulled his pants up and slapped her across the face, hard.

"Lick it up," he said, showing her his now cum coated hand, a result from slapping her.

Petunia submissively started to lap up the cum on his hand like a dog, before she got a small glass milk bottle , and scooped up all of Harry's cum from her face and poured it in. She had been making a collection as of late, and once the currently two thirds full bottle was full, she would down the whole thing in front of him as a promise. She lifted her top back over her head and returned herself to normal.

"Now master, I mean Harry," Petunia shook her head. That was the second time she had made that mistake today. God she loved the power he held over her. "I need to finish my makeup before we go back out thanks to you messing it up." 

Harry grinned unrepentant and slapped her across the face again. They walked out of the cubicle together, Petunia rubbing her face where Harry had slapped her, before going to re-apply her make up. When she got to the mirror, she noticed a sheet of toilet paper with something written on in elegant handwriting.

I get that you love your boyfriend, or husband or whatever, but if your going to suck his cock in public or fuck him or whatnot, at least be subtle about it. I mean, not everybody wants to see or hear that in a public toilets. I heard you really well, believe me, and with choking like that, I want in. Just know, that if you ever need a third partner to spice things up, I'm available.

Below was a telephone number and a smiley face. Petunia felt all colour drain from her face.

"We got caught," she panicked. "We got caught, we got caught, we got caught!"

"Shut up," Harry said, annoyed. Petunia looked at him out the corner of her eye as she started worriedly applying makeup. He had slipped into the dominant roll very quickly, and very well, before his childlike curiosity emerged as he read the note. "How can three people fuck?"

Petunia seemed flustered. "They just sort of, I dunno, do I suppose." She popped her lips together after applying lip gloss and finished brushing her hair. She put her makeup and brush back in her bag before turning to Harry. "Come on, they'll be wondering where we are."

They left the toilets to find that Vernon and Dudley were still off elsewhere in the shop, but they found them again as Vernon plonked a PlayStation and a couple of games into the cart.

"Since our Dudley got such good grades in his SAT's, I've decided to get him a present," Vernon declared to his wife. "When we get home, I'll help him set it up, so would you and the freak be able to go to the car wash for me?"

Petunia gave a smile. "Of course," 

They paid for the shopping and loaded it into the Mercedes within fifteen minutes. They drove home, with Petunia unknown to Vernon and Dudley writing down the lady's phone number on slightly more durable paper. They pulled up at No.4, where Vernon and Dudley clambered out and started hiking the shopping to the house. Petunia moved round to the drivers seat, and when Vernon and Dudley were inside the house, they set off.

"So do you think we could call that lady, Bitch?" Harry said inquisitively, the swear-word sounding wrong coming with his child-like voice.

Petunia felt her pussy moisten at the new name, and rubbed her legs together, moaning. "I dunno sweetheart, see she might think you're a bit young and that might get me in trouble with the police. So maybe we'll think about it, OK?"

"OK." Harry agreed.

The car wash wasn't too far away and they were there in two minutes, where Petunia had pulled into an alleyway with a hidden car park containing only a rusted old Ford and a Nissan with a couple making out inside just down the road. She pulled up, stopped the engine, and climbed over the centre console and into the back.

"Good news," Petunia breathed huskily, glad the back windows were tinted. "Is that with this white leather, Vernon probably won't notice your cum."

Harry yanked her trousers down her smooth creamy legs, and tried to enthusiastcaly to remove her thong, causing it to tear. Petunia didn't care, and after he had shuffled out of his trousers, she dropped herself down onto his rod. Gasping in pleasure, she started to move up and down, the feeling coursing through her unmatchable. Harry's hands gripped her hips, and he raised her up and smashed into her again, her hot wet core clenching his dick tightly.

He forced himself up into her, grunting along to her silent screams. She nestled her head into his shoulder and finally allowed the silent screams to become audible, if only to be muffled by his shoulder. Harry bucked up into the red-head with little regard for how she felt, and watched in fascination as her curls bounced up and down. Harry lay down across the back seats and just held his hands on his aunts wide hips, allowing her to do all the work. He came inside her with a grunt, and she screamed her own orgasm, but as she prepared to dismount, Harry started to hump her again, clearly not done despite his discharge.

Harry's grip tightened with each thrust until he drew blood, at which point a warning noise went off in his brain telling him to stop. He removed his hands, but now didn't know what to do as Petunia writhed and bounced on top of him. Seeing his predicament, Petunia guided one of his hands to a breast, and the other to her throat. Harry gripped both and used them as leverage to pull himself up into her.

Harry grunted, and shoved her off him, causing her to fall back into the crevice between the back seat and front seat. She was squeezed in uncomfortably but Harry didn't care, as his small frame fit in with ease. He started to fuck her missionary style, and she moaned, and came once more, this time all over the carpets. Harry felt his cum boiling away, and stood up, ramming his dick into her mouth carelessly. She started sucking and he came in seconds, filling her mouth with the tasty jizz. She gulped it down greedily, and rubbed her pussy furiously to bring her the orgasm that Harry's own had denied her.

She came with a scream, and they sat there with Harry's cock wedged in Petunia's mouth, and Petunia herself lodged in a gap that was far too small to accommodate her. Eventually, long after his cock had softened, Petunia removed Harry's prick from her mouth, and pulled her trousers up over her ruined thong. She shuffled back into the drivers seat, and she burped delicately.

"Thank you for that delicious meal, Harry." Petunia grinned sultrily.

"No problem, Bitch." Harry smiled.

Petunia drove the car out of the car park and down the road to the car wash, where the car got a thorough cleaning, and was driven back to No.4 within an hour since they had left.

"Stupidly big queue, Vernon." Petunia shook her head. "You should have seen the line of cars waiting to get in..."

Harry snapped back to reality as the train jolted forward, sending him stumbling to the floor. The scarlet speeding locomotive evened out, and he managed to stand up, and make his way into an empty compartment. He sat there in peace and quiet for all of five minutes, before the door slid open noisily, and a girl with long bushy hair and a pretty face walked in.

"Hello," she said bravely, with an air of nervousness around her. "Erm, I'm looking for a toad. My friend, Neville, has lost one."

"No, sorry." Harry replied in the negative. "I'll help you look though, if you want?"

The pretty girl smiled, relieved. "Ok, thank you!" She started to rush back outside the compartment, but then remembered something. "My name is Emily, by the way. Emily Granger. And you are?"

"Harry, Harry Potter." He said standing up and picking up his luggage. "Is there a compartment where I can put these?"

"One of the older students said there was a luggage compartment," Emily told him. "That's where mine are. I'll take you to find my sister so she can put hers there as well."

The two wandered down the corridor, sticking their heads into compartments as they moved along, and asking the older inhabitants if they had seen a toad. Harry had a heated debate within his heads about the pros and cons of owning a toad, and at the moment, he was all out of pros. Harry and Emily finally decided that as they couldn't find her sister, they would have to find her later, so she took Harry to the luggage compartment.

"Thanks Emily," Harry told her, putting his bags down. "We should probably get here before the train arrives, as we'll be crushed with all the people trying to get their bags."

Emily shook her head. "The same guy who told me to put my bags in here said that they go up to whichever house we are sorted into magically. I don't know how it works, but my sister is a bit of a bookworm, and she was reading this book called Hogwarts a History. I don't usually like reading, but I took a look at it because, well it's a whole new magical world, isn't it? I want to learn as much as I can."

"I know right?" Harry grinned, relieved he wasn't the only one who didn't know a thing about magic before coming here.

Emily frowned. "Don't interrupt me, it's quite rude. Anyway, they use something called a 'Switching Spell' and that replaces some boxes which have been magically conjured with our trunks. The best part is that since they've been conjured, they vanish by the time the train gets back to London!"

"That's so cool!" Harry exclaimed.

Emily grabbed a plastic muggle bag filled with socks and threw it at his head. Harry dodged, and snagged it with his finger, and threw it back at her. There was a surprising weight to the bag, and Harry fell forward as he threw it, landing on top of Emily, and crushing her between the piles of bags and himself.

"Ermm," Emily said blushing beet red. "Think there was something heavy in that bag."

"I think so," Harry laughed, retrieving the bag, and digging in to find a muggle radio, a pocket mirror, a makeup case, and to both their embarrassments, a large red dildo, easily the length of Harry's forearm. Emily and Harry turned the same colour as the offending object, but were saved the awkwardness of a conversation starter when an angry looking older student with shocking shoulder length pink hair barged in. She saw Harry holding her toy, and went red with anger and embarrassment. Not just her face, either. Her hair had turned a deep scarlet in colour.

"I would put that back before I ram it up your arse," the older student growled angrily.

"As much as I would love that," Emily drawled sarcastically. "We didn't really want to see it in the first place. Couldn't you have put it somewhere more secure?"

"I'll shove it up your own fucking arse, bitch," Harry snapped angrily, slipping into his dominant role in a heartbeat. "And you'd probably fucking enjoy it,"

If possible, the student grew even redder. Emily was giving him a funny look, and he couldn't tell but he swore she licked her lips. She stared at him for a couple more seconds, but Harry's eyes were fixed defiantly on the older students, daring her to look away. The older student broke eye contact, and Harry smirked victoriously.

Emily dragged her eyes away from Harry. "What's your name?" 

"Tonks," the newly identified Tonks told them, looking down at her feet submissively. She kept sneaking glances up at them, and was licking her lips nervously, before she gained enough confidence to stand up straight, and look up once more, albeit still red.

"How does your hair do that?" Emily was really curious. "Like is that a spell? Could you teach me?"

Tonks seemed thankful for the change in tone of the carriage. "No, it isn't a spell, and no it can't be taught. It's called being a metamorph and I was born with it. I can basically shape-shift perfectly."

"That is so cool!" Emily exclaimed.

"I know."

Emily nodded, satisfied with what she had learned, and Harry stuffed the items back in the bag and threw it on to the pile. Emily left with a nod to Tonks and waited outside for Harry to join her.

Harry started walking out, but stopped on reaching Tonks. "If you ever talk to me like that again, I'll shove that so far up your arse that you can't fucking walk. Maybe, if I'm feeling it, I'll fuck you afterwards." Then, without waiting for her response, he walked out.

Emily was waiting for him, wide-eyed. "What?" Harry kept on walking down the corridor. "No, hold up, what? Are you bipolar or something?"

"What?" Now Harry was confused. "Of course I'm not. Come on, let's find your sister."

They wandered the corridors in silence at first, but after about thirty seconds of not talking, Emily found something to talk about, and she seemed to forget Harry's strange behaviour. "So what house do you think you'll be in?"

"House?" Harry frowned. "Hagrid told me it was a castle."

"Who's Hagrid?" Emily asked. "Nevermind, and I mean school house, you know."

"I thought that was what the rich boarding schools had?"

"Well what do you think Hogwarts is? We aren't going to get this train everyday, and it cost my mum and dad fifty thousand pounds to send both me and my sister. That's about, 500 galleons of your money, I think. We got a brochure type thing from a man called Professor Flitwick when we got told about magic and it had the conversion rates in."

Harry listened to her ramble, and found her voice to be quite soothing. She had gone off on a complete tangent, and was now rambling about how Professor Flitwick was a charms teacher, with an amazing moustache, and was actually half-goblin who could weild a longbow with ease, as the Professor had told her, and he had a really amazing curly moustache, and had she mentioned his moustache?

Emily slapped herself in the face. "Houses! Why did you let me get so off topic? Yeah, anyway, what house do you think you'll be in?"

"I don't know which ones there are." He told her, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well there's four of them, with these really weird names. There's Ravenclaw, which is a bit bloody obvious, 'cause of course ravens have claws. Gryffindor, which is supposed to be the house of the brave, and bold. Hufflepuff," she sniggered slightly. "Hehe, puff. Anyway, they're supposed to be really hardworking and loyal, and there's Slytherin who are supposed to be really sneaky and cunning."

Harry stared at her. "I don't know. I think I'm a bit of all of them, except perhaps the Hufflepuff one. Wait, you never said what Ravenclaw was."

Emily waved her hand. "Bookworms, pride knowledge and all that. I better not be in there with the nerds, I'd probably kill myself after a couple of days."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Ok, well I already know what house you would be in, but if I'm honest I don't know about myself. I got high grades in school, and I had no friends so I had to work hard. I can be pretty sneaky when I want to be, and you should of seen some of the plans I had cooked up to escape my home. They worked as well. I tried them, but I had to go back, because I didn't want to starve. I just wanted to see if they'd work, to be honest. The only one I don't think I have is that Gryffindor. I like to think I'm brave, but I don't think I really am."

"You're probably a Slytherin then." Emily told him. "And what do you mean you know what house I'll be in? How do you know that?"

"I just do."

"Wanna bet?"

"How much?" Harry grinned.

"20 sickles," Emily told him.

"Sickles?" Harry raised his eyebrow again. He could already tell this would be a common occurrence. Both his raised eyebrow, and the getting.

"Hey, we're in the wizarding world now, not ours." Emily shrugged.

"Fair enough," Harry conceded. "I bet you'll be in Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor?" Emily asked. "Why Gryffindor?"

"Well your boldness is shown in your dominant conversational skills, and how quickly you got over your embarrassment back in the bag carriage. Some might say that was brave." Harry smirked.

"Fucking nerd," Emily muttered. "Wait, conversationally dominant? I resent that!"

"I'm sure you do."

"I'm very sneaky! I could be a Slytherin!"

"Uhuh."

"And extremely cunning!" Emily continued.

"Of course you are," Harry said, Emily not picking up on his sarcastic tone.

"I simply, erm, simply..." She seemed to struggle for a bit, before her face lit up. "I simply use my cunning skills to make you think, I'm more conversationally dominant." She seemed happy with herself with that answer.

"And why would you waste time doing that?" Harry was loving this.

Her smile froze. "Erm, because I knew you would bet?"

"You started the bet." Harry said bluntly.

"Fuck," Emily mouthed to herself.

"And if that's true, you're acting an awful lot like a Ravenclaw, with being that clever." Harry told her, grinning widely.

Emily's eyes widened. "No way! I'm not one of those nerds!"

"Whatever you say," Harry struggled to contain his laughter.

"I'm not!"

"Ok."

"I'm not, really!"

"Uh huh."

"Seriously, I'm not one of those fucking weirdoes."

"I'm sure."

Emily growled almost cutley as they stopped, and she pressed her hand against a compartment door. With an angry look on her face, and without breaking eye contact with Harry, she shoved the door inwards hard. The occupant winced as the door made contact with the wall loudly.

"Emily!" she said, annoyed.

"Sorry 'Mione," Emily said unapologetically. 

The girl glared at her sister with piercing brown eyes, before turning to Harry. She looked him up and down, and Harry felt awfully like she was looking through him. She gave him a final analysing glare, before turning back to her sister, and then back to him.

Deciding he wasn't a threat, she switched on a warm smile, and the cold look in her eyes melted away. "I'm Hermione Granger. I see you've already met my sister."

"Yeah, hard to miss, isn't she." Harry laughed.

Hermione chuckled with him. "Oh she's loud. Doesn't really care if she interrupts anyone either."

"Only if I know them," Emily muttered.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked ignoring her sister. She stood up to shake his hand, and Harry got a good look at her face. She had slightly more angular cheeks than her sister, and while her hair looked just as bushy and untameable, yet somehow suiting her like her sister, it was also darker. Her eyes were the same colour almost exactly, but she had a smaller nose, and fuller lips, and got a single dimple when she smiled. 

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He grinned, shaking her offered hand. "You know, you and your sister are really pretty,"

Hermione blushed, and so did Emily in the corner of the room. "Wait, did you say Harry Potter?" Hermione asked him, her brain kicking back into gear from the unexpected compliment. "As in the famous, Dark Lord destroying, Harry Potter?"

"What? Dark Lord destroying? Are you silly?" Harry asked her.

"What, you mean you don't know?" Hermione said incredulously. "You killed the Dark Lord as a baby!"

"The Dark Lord?" Harry asked. "And how would I have done that as a baby?"

"No one knows," Hermione told him. "Be the Dark Lord's spell reflected back and killed him."

"So you do know," Harry pointed out.

"No, it's a theory." Hermione said, exasperated. "You're a celebrity, Harry!"

"I bet I am," Harry said doubtfully. "I think Hagrid would have told me that when he came to pick me up."

"What on earth is a Hagrid?" 

"He's the Hogwarts gamekeeper." Harry explained. "He came to pick me up when my relatives went mad and tried to run away from the possibility of magic. I reckon he would have told me."

"Maybe he forgot," Hermione shrugged.

"I'm still here you know!" Emily said from the corner of the carriage, her mouth full of a ham sandwich she had retrieved from her pocket.

Harry turned and gave her a winning smile, before the carriage door burst open, and a pair of hands dragged him out, and slammed him against the wall. "You can't talk to me like that, you stupid little firstie!" Tonks hissed in his face, her face and hair flushed with anger. "You can't just go through my things either. I'll teach you a lesson. Do you have any idea what you've started for yourself? I'm stronger than you physically, and you don't know a thing about magic I'm assuming, or you'd know you couldn't possibly hope to get away with threatening a seventh year like that."

She lifted her hand up to strike him, and he flinched instinctively like he had been expecting it, causing her to hesitate. She didn't hesitate for long however, and swiftly went to smack him across the face, but to both their surprise, there seemed to be a magical force stopping the hand from connecting.

"What the fuck?" Tonks raged.

He took advantage of this by grabbing her still raised hand, and spinning them so she was trapped against the wall, hilariously pinned by a smaller child who had barely turned eleven. She struggled, but found he seemed inhumanly strong. This wasn't normal. Harry too, could tell something wasn't right, but decided to ignore it, as it seemed to be working out in his favour anyway.

"Didn't I tell you what would happen if you ever spoke to me like that? Because I swear I did. Can you remember what I said I would do?" Harry growled.

Tonks was shaking, and she managed to nod her head slightly. Harry nodded. "Good. Now go get your things. It's time for you to get changed into your uniform. Don't make me come looking for you."

Harry shoved her away, and walked back into the carriage he had just been so rudely snatched from. "Sorry about that. Anyway, I'm going to get changed for Hogwarts, and while you two probably don't need to right now, I would advise doing it." He grinned at them, and was met with a nod, and an "OK Harry," before he walked back out and waited for the older student.

When she didn't come back in five minutes, Harry was about to go looking for her, but then she appeared in his eyeshot, carrying her plastic bag, and a pile of clothes he could only assume was her Hogwarts robes. When she reached him, he grabbed her by the wrist harshly and led her to the toilets, where he shoved her in and locked the door. Unknown to him, the toilets had a soundproof door for privacy of the occupant.

"Strip," Harry ordered her, testing the waters, trying to gauge her reaction.

"W-what?" Tonks asked meekly, surprised, before she regained her confidence. "N-no! Go to hell!"

Harry slapped her and her already wobbly knees gave way. She collapsed to the floor and Harry grabbed her by her top and hauled her back up into her feet. "I can see we're going to need to lay some ground rules," Harry sighed, with mock-disappointment in his voice. "Now this time, Strip. Or I'll make you strip"

Tonks raised her hands to take her top off, but then seemed to change her mind, and folded her arms refusing.

"I warned you," Harry growled, and slapped her a third time. Before she could react, he grabbed the waistband of her faded jeans and underwear in one go, and tore them down her legs quickly. He stood, and grabbed one of her breasts in each hand. After a couple of squeezes, he shoved her back, hard. She fell, and hit her head on the toilet seat. Moaning she raised her hands to her head, but started screaming as Harry managed to successfully remove all clothing from her hips and below, leaving her naked beside her top and bra. 

Harry gripped the top, but she was flailing too much, and he couldn't get it off, so using all of his strength, he grabbed the centre of her top, right in the valley between her breasts, and tried as hard as he could to tear his hands away from each other. The initial rip was the hardest, but he managed, and as soon as he had a grip he easily tore the top in two. Tonks screamed and flailed and kicked and cursed, but for some reason could not overpower this eleven year old.

Now clad in only a hot pink bra, Tonks was hysterical. Her limbs were a flurry of movement and her arms battered at Harry, but the bra was only held together by a flimsy strap, and it tore easily. 

Throwing the garment aside, Harry nodded in appreciation of his work, at the hot, screaming, naked seventeen year old. He stood up, and kicked her in the side a couple of times. "Get up."

Tonks had stopped screaming now, and was instead whimpering, and sniffling. Her eyeliner was smudged and rolling in black tears down her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy, and they looked down. 

"I told you what would happen if you spoke to me like that, but now there's an extra punishment required." Harry told her, and sat down on the closed toilet. He grabbed her by the hips, and hauled her towards him. She struggled violently at first, but eventually gave in when she realised she wasn't getting anywhere. Harry lay her over his lap, and delivered a viscous spank to her ass, making sure for at least part of his hand to directly impact her pussy lips.

Tonks screamed, and gritting his teeth, Harry smacked her again. "Count them, whore!" He hissed at her, and sobbing, she did.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

Harry rained down more blows continuously until he felt a wetness in her pussy lips, and she had stopped screaming.

"Thirty seven," Tonks sobbed, her tender ass glowing bright red. Harry stood up, shoving her onto the floor, and reached into her plastic bag, grabbing the overly large red dildo.

Tonks regarded it with a look of lust at first, but when it touched her asshole, her eyes widened. "NO! PLEASE! I AM SO, SO, SO SORRY JUST DONT DO THAT! PLEASE!"

"Please," Harry asked her. "what?"

"PLEASE MASTER DON'T!" Tonks screamed, her voice hoarse and eyes dry, as she had no more tears left to cry. She let out dry sobs, but that didn't prevent the oncoming onslaught of her anus.

Without knowing what lube was, as his aunt had never mentioned her ass, and it had never crossed his mind, Harry really had no idea what he was doing. He forced the long, thick, dry dildo into her ass, and it made good progress, sinking into her rapidly stretching ass quite quickly.

Her mouth was open in a silent scream, before moments later, when he shoved the final part of the dildo into her rectum, so he could now only see the end buried within her, that silent scream became blood-curdlingly loud.

Harry slapped a hand over her mouth, and stood there for a while, his prick painfully hard. He realised he could put her screaming mouth to better use, and after freeing his cock, he walked in front of the seventeen year old and shoved it in her mouth. The feeling wasn't as good without her lips, but he would manage. He started to buck in and out of her screaming mouth, fucking her face quickly and desperately. His crotch smashed against her face, and he pulled out, and blasted his sperm all over her face. 

Tonks stopped screaming long enough to realise what this first year had done to her. Fuck, she didn't even know his name, and now she was calling him master and was covered in his cum. She watched as some droplets dripped from her face and onto the floor, but gasped in pain as she felt the bastards hands grab her tender ass. The dildo scraped painfully inside her, and the bright red flesh burned on contact, but she felt his dick probe at, before entering her pussy.

Tonks tried to struggle against the child who was raping her, but was rewarded with his hand slamming her head into the ground. He didn't care. She felt him start to increase in pace, and dreadfully, she felt her body's natural reaction building up, her orgasm. She tried to stave it off as long as possible, but eventually it burst free, whilst Harry simultaneously exploded inside her, drenching the inside of her womb with the thick, white and sticky paste. She felt it dripping inside of her and was disgusted, but only until Harry grabbed her hair again.

"Lick that cum up. Go on." He ordered her.

Not even bothering to question his order, she started to lap his cum up from the dirty toilet floor, and swallowed it audibly. She knew who her body now belonged to, and the submissive side of her took over, permanently.

"Thank me."

"Thank you, master." Tonks said into the floor, his hand still pinning her head there.

"Who do you belong to?" Harry asked, a grin on his face.

"You, master." Tonks said.

"Who would you do anything for?"

"You master."

"Good whore." Harry slapped her arse, eliciting a scream from the broken and beaten adult in front of him. "Now clean yourself up, and go away. Don't tell anyone about this, and especially not who did this."

Harry gave her a firm kick in the kidneys, before he pulled his jeans back up and put his top on and walked out into the corridor. He stretched and yawned, but walked back to the compartment with Emily and Hermione in, to find them in varying degrees of undress.

Emily had her skirt and leggings on, but only her bra on above revealing some of her developing breasts. Hermione however was almost completely naked, only a pair of red panties and bra covering her up. Hermione's breasts were far more impressive than her sisters, which was surprising considering their age. 

Hermione let out an 'eep!' and covered herself up with her hands, but to his satisfaction, she didn't scream at him to get out. Emily had no such modesty, and simply continued getting dressed.

"I thought you were getting changed, Harry?" She asked him. 

"Err, I was..." He had completely forgotten his excuse was to be getting changed into his Hogwarts robes, and now his brain had gone blank. He struggled to find an excuse for why he hadn't changed into his robes. "But I, erm, I..."

Tonks, who had not wiped the obvious cum from her face, chose that point to walk past the compartment window, which Hermione had her back to. Emily noticed however and raised an eyebrow. "Nevermind I suppose. How in the hell? Your eleven and she's like seventeen!"

"What?" Hermione had finished blushing and while her bare legs were still exposed to Harry's admiring gaze, her bountiful chest was now covered up by a plain white shirt.

"Nothing, 'Mione." Emily smiled sweetly, before turning to Harry with a gaze that told her this questioning wasn't finished. Harry merely grinned lopsidedly at her. He left to retrieve his bag and was disappointed to see the two sisters were now fully changed when he got back. Harry started to take his clothes off and get changed, oblivious to the stares of the two girls, at least one of whom had a crush on him, and the others who was developing.

When he was changed, he sat down next to a blushing Hermione, and yawned again. "So what house do you think you'll be in?" He asked her.

Hermione looked up at him and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Gryffindor." She decided.

"Yeah but is that where you want to be, or where you should be?" Harry questioned.

"She'll be a Ravenclaw, definitely." Emily said, now eating a cup cake. She always seemed to be eating something. "You should see her at home Harry, she's such a fuckin' nerd."

"I am not!" Hermione said hotly. "I just feel that knowledge is important, that's all." Hermione looked at Harry again, this time with an evilly innocent smile. "You should see her at home Harry. Half the food goes missing and I've got no idea where to."

Harry laughed at their antics while Emily gave a small 'hfmp' of annoyance. It was good to know he would have at least two friends at Hogwarts, even if he was worried that someone would turn him around when he got there, and tell him it was all an elaborate joke. He worriedly thought about all the ways he might fail at magic just when a beautiful sight came into view out the window.

"Woah," Emily had noticed it too.

"That's so pretty," Hermione sighed.

Harry nodded. It had grown dark when he had been teaching Tonks her place, and now a shimmering lake was visible in the distance, and the moon illuminated the form of a majestic looking castle, the obvious lights coming out of the windows were visible even from the distance they were at. It felt like he had been transported back into medieval times. It was Hogwarts.

"I think we're still about fifteen minutes away," Harry heard Emily say in the background. The three stared out the window at the sight, before a forest of trees rushed past and it was gone. The magic in of the world had been restored in him, and all thoughts of being thrown out were gone from his head in that happy moment. He was going to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tesco is a British shop, kind of like Walmart if only a bit smaller.
> 
> If you don't like the whole slavery thing then don't worry, Harry is not going to enslave many people, I doubt it will be above ten if he does, and they would most likely be people like Bell atria, Narcissa, or some OC female death eater. Slytherins as well i suppose, but there won't be much. Tonks was a fluke as he was just testing what he could do, and accidentally on purpose broke her without meaning to. I haven't decided yet on what to do with Hermione's life debt, so she might be another one, but that is kind of cliché, so I want to avoid that. Still, its a possibility.
> 
> Please, leave a review if you enjoyed and tell me what should happen next.
> 
> And yes, that was technically a rape scene.


	3. Peeping Tom

Harry, Emily, Hermione and a sandy haired boy called Seamus who had shared their boat on the way over clambered out of the wooden craft and onto an old, rotting dock which was hidden behind vines in a cave. Carved into the cave wall was the beginnings of the castle, and a large iron gate which prevented anyone from entering. Beyond the gate was some stairs which most likely lead up to the main castle. 

"This way," came the gruff voice of Rubeus Hagrid, as he took a comically huge set of keys from his pocket, and tried to jangle one that was far to small for his gigantic fingers into the lock. He stuck his tongue out in concentration, and cried out in success when the gate swung open.

Harry, Emily and Hermione stared around in awe as they made their way up the stairs. The stairs had stone walls on either side which went up the height of the staircase, which itself opened out into an extremely large ante-chamber. Flaming torches hung in brackets on the wall, and paintings gossiped and shuffled around in their paintings much to the shock of the three new students. The roof was at least thirty metres up, and staircases criss-crossed above them. Again, to their amazement, the staircases that looked to be a thousand years old started to move like they were from the future. 

Then the ghosts came. Strange, pearly white figures that had clearly died centuries ago judging by their attire floated through the walls, chatting as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Seamus and a couple of other braver students struck up conversation with the dead characters, and found them to be quite cheery and jolly. At least the fat looking one was.

"We must go now my dears," the ghost said. "But I hope to see you in Hufflepuff, my old house!" He doffed an imaginary hat and drifted off through another wall with a couple of his dead friends.

"What the fuck?" Emily whispered. "Why the fuck are there ghosts? What's going on?"

"So I'm not going crazy," Hermione turned to her sister. "You saw them too."

Emily nodded. "Yeah. Harry?"

"I saw them." Harry was standing there in awe, but a brief flash of hope went through him at the sight of the ghosts. Could his parents be here? Harry looked around, and absently noticed that the staircase they had walked up through was now solid stone, in a desperate effort to see if he could find his mum and dad.

A hot looking woman with her long dark-blonde hair pulled behind her in a ponytail walked in to the room. She was wearing a knee length black skirt, and a tight fitting grey shirt which gave him a good view of her large, yet unfortunately hidden breasts. They were only slightly smaller than his Aunt's. Her eyes were a startling blue, and she scanned them all quickly. Harry estimated her to be around thirty three, but if she was older, than fuck she wore it good.

"All right everybody," she said in a sharp Scottish voice that made more than just his body stand to attention. He shuffled slightly so his uncomfortable erection wasn't visible by any of his class mates, or anyone at all really. "Line up in pairs, and follow me into the Great Hall."

Harry paired up with Hermione, leaving a sulking Emily paired up with a podgy, yet cute looking boy behind them. They walked into the Great Hall, and their amazement grew even further. 

The walls were about twenty metres high, only slightly smaller than the chamber they had just been in, but instead of joining to create a roof, there wasn't any roof at all. The moon shone brightly than Harry remembered, and silver lit clouds rolled carelessly across the mostly cloudless night. The stars twinkled, and Harry could make out almost every constellation. Hundreds on hundreds of candles floated above them, and as they dripped wax, Harry flinched to avoid a drop, only to find it vanished about ten metres before it hit his head. The hall was extremely long, and quite comfortably sat at the very least a thousand people. There were four long, long tables that stretched far longer than seemed possible, and sat students dressed in black, but with their ties four different colours.

The far left wore green and silver ties, and the table beside them wore bronze and blue. Then there was the walkway the first years were walking up now, but to the right of that they wore red, and upon closer inspection a bit of gold as well. The table at the far left which seemed by far the happiest wore yellow and black ties. By the time Harry's gaze of the hall was completed, and he had taken in the intricate details of every stained window, and the carvings in the pillars which reached up forever, he was at the front of the hall, where a fifth table stretched width ways across the hall as opposed to the lengthways tables they had walked up. This was the teachers table.

"This is so much better than I ever could have imagined," he heard Hermione whisper beside him, and he took her hand and squeezed it, causing her to smile and blush slightly before he let go.

Then a horrible thought struck Harry. How did they sort the students? Was there some sort of test? What if he failed? Would he get sent home? He couldn't get sent back to the Dursley's. He couldn't. He had friends now, and he needed to know if his mum and dad were here. He couldn't get sent away. He started tapping his foot nervously as he panicked, but managed to remain, outwardly at least, cool.

"I am Professor McGonagall, deputy-headmistress and the transfiguration teacher. I hope you enjoy your time here, but first you need to be in your houses. The sorting ceremony will now begin. When the ceremony is over, the hat will sing it's song, and we will be able to eat." the hot woman told them, and clapped her hands together, causing a crooked looking stool and a hat to appear. She started to describe how the hat would be placed on their heads and would decide their house, and Harry heard someone cursing their brother, and something about wrestling a troll. He felt a sudden sense of relief wash over him. It was then he noticed everyone seemed to be staring at him.

"Is that Harry Potter?"

"The Harry Potter?"

"I heard he's been living with dragons in Croatia!" Someone said conspiratorially.

"I heard he was taken in by the Veela in Spain." Somebody else added.

"He must be really powerful, what to defeat You-Know-Who and all."

"Let's get a look at his scar!"

Harry shrunk into himself slightly, and pulled his hair down over his scar. The first years seemed to realise Harry Potter was there to also, and were scanning for him. Was Hermione right? Was he really a celebrity? Why had no one told him?

Whilst everybody was whispering about him, the students had started being called up and it had reached the 'G's'.

"Granger, Emily!" McGonagall called up, and Emily pushed through the crowd of first years, nervously licking her lips. She sat down on the rickety stool, and the hat was placed on her head. Being far too large, it descended down over her eyes, and covered a good portion of her nose, leaving only her rosy lips visible.

There was a slight moment of silence, before the hat turned to life, and roared out a "GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat was taken off her head and Emily stood up confused, but her expression brightened when she saw the Gryffindor table waving at her. She went to sit with them, and as she sat down, Harry grinned in satisfaction remembering the bet he had just won.

"Granger, Hermione!" Was the next name on the list to no surprise, and Hermione took his hand again and gave it another squeeze before she hopped up to the stool and sat down. The hat dropped down over her face, again only leaving her lips showing. 

The hat seemed to be taking it's time with her, and Hermione was biting her bottom lip in what he could only assume was anxiety. "RAVEN-" the hat began but cut itself short. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry clapped politely as she hobbled away to join her sister who looked happy to see her, but slightly disappointed her bet on the nerdier Granger being in Ravenclaw was wrong.

"It was this close!" Harry heard Emily saying, holding her thumb and forefinger close together to show how close it had been.

"Greengrass, Daphne!" 

A pretty looking girl with blonde hair and high cheekbones walked up to the stool. Her Mediterranean turquoise coloured, emotionless eyes settled on him before the hat covered them, making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was removed from her head and a slight pink tinge was barely noticeable in her cheeks. Now she seemed to be doing anything to avoid making eye contact with him.

The sorting droned on, with people being sorted into houses at different rates. Hufflepuff was currently on a five-student streak when his name was called.

"Potter... Potter, Harry!" McGonagall called out, stumbling over the name of the celebrity at first, but not losing composure. Harry heard the whispers start up again as he worriedly made his way to the stool. Sitting on it, he felt like a right dolt, but McGonagall gave him a kind smile and dropped the hat on his head.

Hmm, difficult. VERY difficult. Penty of courage I see, and not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. Ooh, you have had a rough childhood. And these memories of your aunt, and that older student Tonks on the train...

Hey, stay out of my head, Harry thought angrily, panicked.

You need not worry, Mr. Potter, I am a hat. Even if I wasn't restricted from sharing the private contents of another's mind, who would I share them with? Now sit back, and let me sort you. Where to put you?

Gryffindor. Harry thought firmly. I want to be with my friends.

Are you sure? You yourself were saying on the train that you should go where you should go, and not where you want to go. You could be great in Slytherin you know, it's all here in your head, and- the voice which Harry assumed was the hat stopped. I wish I could tell you what I have found, but alas, I can not. Are you sure you don't wish to be in Slytherin? Slytherin himself would help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that...

Not Slytherin. Gryffindor. Harry thought adamantly. I told you, I want to be with my friends. I've not had any before now, and I want to keep these ones close.

That is true, The hat thought in what very well could have been a sad tone. Very well, better be GRYFFINDOR!

Harry heard the last part being shouted aloud, and the hat was torn from his head. He stood up and made his way towards the Gryffindor table which was cheering insanely. Calls of "We got Potter! We got Potter!" and "Potter's one of us!" Reached his ears as he sat in between Emily and Hermione.

"Ok, I believe you now," Harry said to Hermione, avoiding what seemed like a million pairs of eyes staring at him. Hermione just laughed.

After the sorting had finished and they had eaten a plentiful dinner, Harry, Emily and Hermione made their way up to their new bedrooms for seven years, following the ginger lad who seemed to be in charge.

"Listen carefully for the password everyone!" He called out pompously. "Caput Draconis."

A portrait of a fat milk lady swung inwards to reveal a hidden corridor which led to a large circular room. They were clearly in one of the large towers. The first year Gryffindor's all huddled together in the centre of the room, giving the older students a wide berth to get to their dormitories. Harry noticed that in the first years, the number of girls far outweighed the boys. He counted twenty-two girls including Emily and Hermione, but for the boys, there was only Seamus from the boat, the podgy boy that Emily had been paired up with. A dark skinned boy and what Harry assumed was the prefect's brother, if only because of the hair. Five boys, versus twenty two girls. He shrugged. I suppose girls are braver than boys.

"Now for the boys, as there are such a small amount of you, only two rooms are being given. One has two beds, the other three. The girls on the other hand, as there are more of you, there are five rooms of four, and one room of two. I would go now to decide who gets what room." The prefect told them, and they all rushed across the common room to the dormitories, the girls tearing off left and the boys right and up their respective staircases.

Harry reached the top of the stairs third, behind the ginger and Seamus, before they barrelled through the door that was marked First Years. On the other side was a small circular room with a table and five chairs, like a mini-common room. There were two two doors opposite each other, on either side of the room. Opposite the door they came through was a window which gave a perfect view of the lake and forest, that had been named forbidden by the headmaster.

"On three, run for one of the doors," the dark skinned boy grinned. "One,"

"Two," Seamus continued.

The dark skinned boy grinned. "Three!"

Harry and the dark skinned boy broke right and burst into one room, whilst Seamus, the ginger and the podgy boy went left. Harry and the other boy were in the three bed roomed room with the others being in the two man bedroom. Seamus came into their room moments later.

"Guess we're roomies," He said, grinning through his Irish accent. "I'm Seamus,"

"I'm Harry,"

"Oh I know that mate," Seamus grinned. "I'm roommates with the Boy-Who-Lived!" He put his hands to his head and mimed his head exploding in shock.

"I'm Dean," the dark skinned boy introduced himself. "And, don't take this the wrong way, I have no-idea who you are."

"That's fine," Harry laughed. "I didn't realise I was so popular until today either, so it's new for both of us."

"Really?" Seamus asked. "What, were you raised by muggles or summit?"

"Yeah," Harry told him.

"Oh yeah?" He seemed surprised. "What about you Dean? You muggleborn?"

Dean shook his head. "Halfblood. Didn't know until recently though. Turns out my dad was a wizard and he didn't run away, but was killed in one of your wars. Didn't find that out till recently either."

"Sorry mate," Harry said sympathy evident in his force as he clapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, me too." Seamus told him. It was at that moment that their bags and trunks all appeared at the front of their beds. "Guess I'm in the middle then."

Harry looked around and found he was in the bed farthest from the door, but directly below a window which gave him what would be an astounding view in the morning. There was some sort of tentacle plant growing in a pot on the windowsill, with instructions on how to care for it. Apparently he didn't need to worry about it strangling him or eating him as it wasn't carnivorous or deadly, but he did need to keep it in check as if it wasn't cut regularly, it would grow extremely large.

He quickly checked through his trunk and satisfied everything was as it should be, he left for the mini-common room where he met Ron, the ginger boy and the podgy boy, who's name was Neville. Neville seemed extremely interested in the plant that was in their room, as he had a similar one between their beds. Ron was the only one who couldn't seem to be friendly, and as the other four boys got on just fine, Harry found that rather strange. He shrugged. Let him do whatever he likes.

"Right, I'm going down to the big common room, anyone coming?"

"Nah," Seamus told him. "I think we're good. See ya later."

"Yeah, see you," Dean gave him a wave.

"Bye," Neville gave a timid smile. Ron just ignored him.

Harry waved to them himself before exiting the dormitory and making his way down the stairs. He wandered across the large common room, and decided to see if Emily and Hermione had settled in yet. He made his way towards the staircase on the left, and successfully managed to get up all of three steps before it promptly turned into a slippery slope and he went tumbling to the floor.

Hearing the commotion, a pale skinned third year appeared at the top of the stairs. "What are you doing?" She asked, looking quite offended he had even tried to climb the stairs.

Harry looked up into her grey eyes with a frown. "I just wanted to see if my friends had settled in alright." He rubbed the back of his head slightly, and after picking them up, replaced his glasses on his face.

"Hey, are you Harry Potter?" The third year seemed suddenly excited, which made Harry suddenly nervous.

"Erm, yeah?"

She bounded down the stairs to shake his hand. "My name's Alicia Spinnet," she smiled. "Glad to meet you. You can't go up those stairs though, but that's because you have a dick hanging between your legs and I don't."

Harry shrugged. Fair enough.

"But, if you just wait here, they'll probably be down soon. There's some chairs over there. Have fun." She waved, blew him a kiss and winked, before making her way back up the stairs and vanishing around the corner.

"Bye?" Harry said, his hand froze in the air where he had been waving. He brushed it aside and made his way over to the seats. They were filled with chattering Gryffindor's of all years except first, and as he was the first one down, he made his way to a squashy looking armchair that was by the fire, if not a little to close. For some reason it was vacant. As he made his way towards it, he heard an older student question him.

"Hey, Harry are you sure you want to sit on that chair? It's so hot you sweat like a madman with fever." He said, his head turned from an annoyed looking fifth year who had her top few buttons undone, and looked none to happy she had been mugged off for an eleven year old boy.

"It's fine," Harry told him, feeling rather cold anyway. "Thanks anyway though."

"No problem," and with that the older student turned away. Harry sat down on the squashy seat that nobody else seemed to like, and groaned in comfort. It was so comfy, it was hard to describe, but the student was right: he could feel the heat from the fire tickling the hairs on his legs.

He sat in front of the fire, tapping a muggle song out absentmindedly into the arm of the chair. He had just started humming when a pair of fingers started snapping between his eyes. He momentarily went cross-eyed as he looked at the clicking digits, but followed the arm up to an amused looking Emily.

"Was that Billy Joel? Nevermind." She waved her own question away in favour of a better one. "What happened with that older girl on the train?"

Harry looked around, hoping to avoid answering her. "Where's Hermione?"

Emily looked towards the stairs. "Dunno. We were in different rooms, but someone, I think it might have been Daisy? I don't know swapped and now we're sharing a room. She should be down soon I think." She turned back to him slowly as she caught on to what he had done. "Which is why, you need to tell me now. Spill. How in hell did you manage to screw a seventh year?"

"What?" Harry went to play dumb.

"Oh come on," Emily pouted. "Do you think I'm stupid? Every Muggleborn or Halfblood that comes here knows about sex. Just 'cause the Wizards are naïve until 14 doesn't mean we have to be."

Harry sighed angrily, knowing he had been caught out. He should have controlled himself! "I told her not to speak to me in a certain tone of voice, and warned her about the consequences."

Emily nodded for him to continue.

"She spoke to me like that again, so I shoved her dildo inside her arse, screwed her and got a blowjob and there you have it."

Emily seemed in awe. "Harry, you are eleven! You made that sound so casual, as if it was an everyday thing! I mean, it's kind of disgusting, but still!" She laughed slightly, before looking worried and lowering her tone to a whisper, she leant in. "What if you got her pregnant?"

Harry froze. Shit. He had not thought about that. He nervously scratched the back of his head, and made a rather good goldfish impression, which was of course when Hermione came downstairs. Thank God for small mercies. The more he thought about it, actually, the less he cared. 

"So you guys excited for tomorrow?" Hermione said, practically bouncing. Emily collapsed onto her bum infront of Harry's armchair, and Hermione just sat on the arm swinging her legs. "I mean, it's fucking magic school!"

Emily looked at her indignantly. "Hey! You don't swear, I swear! It's sort of my job!"

"Shut up Emily," Hermione said uncaringly, "I'll get someone to magic you into a baby. You always seem to act like one." She giggled slightly at herself.

"Hermione, are you drunk? Or just hyper?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What's drunk?" Hermione asked him, and Harry just sighed.

"Nevermind. Go to bed, and get some sleep. You too, Emily. Big day tomorrow." Harry told them, standing up himself.

"OK, boss!" Hermione said mockingly, throwing up a fake salute as she jumped down and ran to her dormitory.

"Do you let her eat sugar this often?" Harry asked Emily, laughing.

"No," Emily shook her head. "Our mum and dad would go off it. They're dentists."

"I can understand why she's so hyper though. I mean, come on, it's magic!"

"What's a blowjob?" Emily asked.

"We can learn spells and-" Harry stared at her. "What?"

"You said you got that Tonks to give you a blowjob. What's a blowjob?"

Harry scratched the back of his head, thrown from his original train of thought. "It's an, erm," he struggled. "I'll have to show you one day," he decided on daringly.

"Ok," Emily shrugged, not knowing what she had agreed to. She walked off up the dormitory stairs at ear her sister.

"One day, eh?" Came a voice from behind him. He spun around and was faced by Alicia Spinnet's beautiful face.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Harry jumped, a hand clutching his chest in fright.

Alicia ignored him. "Did you really get Nymphadora Tonks to suck you off?"

"Erm, yeah," Harry said blushing, embarrassed, and not knowing what to do with himself.

Alicia crawled up to him and sat in his lap like a predator, her perky, thirteen year old breasts bouncing in his face. He gulped as he felt himself grow hard.

"Ooh," Alicia smirked devilishly. "Do you like that?" She started to grind her hips against his growing arousal, and leant forward as if to kiss him, only to whisper in his ear. "Here, in two hours when everybody's gone. Maybe you'll see who's better."

She got off him and walked away giggling, leaving Harry to wonder what the bloody fuck had just happened. "Better at what?" He wondered aloud.

x.x.x

Harry waited two hours, and to his delight, it turned out that everybody except for Neville was a heavy sleeper. He made his way out of the dormitory, through the mini-corridor, gently shutting the door behind him, and creeping along the corridor to the stairs which led to the main common room.

He tip-toed down the stairs and stat in his armchair, waiting like he had been told. Not expecting much, he was pleasantly surprised to see Alicia making her way down the stairs toward the room. She was biting her lip and had her hand in her panties, and she didn't seem to have noticed him. She started to walk over to the chair, and the instant she saw Harry, her whole demeanour changed. She fell to her knees before him, and reached into his pants, fondling his cock.

"Woah, why are you doing this?" Harry asked, making no move to stop her.

"Because," Alicia said, freeing the trapped phallus and giving it a long lick like a lollipop. "I want to fuck a celebrity on a regular basis, and you are a celebrity."

"R-Regular?" Harry gasped in pleasure as her hot mouth engulfed him.

She bobbed up and down, swirling her tongue expertly in a way no thirteen year old should even know, let alone be able to do. "Oh yeah, baby. Whenever you want."

She returned to her job, and continued to suck him off. She slurped around his hard rod, and tried to force as much of it in her mouth as she could. She managed to get the whole dick, one of the balls, and she had just managed to put the second one in when she gagged, and spat them out. Saliva drenching her face, she eagerly threw herself back into the task, this time Harry taking control. Harry gripped her head and started to ruthlessly Buck into her. She gagged and choked, but it brought Harry to orgasm, and he came in hot, thick globs down her throat which she gulped down greedily. She winced slightly at the taste, but didn't comment.

"OK, baby, do you know what to do?" Alicia said, standing up and easing herself out of her underclothes. She unclipped her bra and let it fall to the floor, releasing her mammaries.

Harry nodded breathily, and she flashed him a winning smile. He was about to stand up when she straddled him, and he felt himself enter her hot, wet depths. Her hands gripped tightly on his T-Shirt, and he grunted as she rose up again. She seemed to be preparing herself, but then gathered up her courage and dropped down onto his dick fully. He felt slight resistance which broke away quickly and Alicia gasped in pain, throwing her head back. Her long black hair tickled his thighs. 

She stayed still to long for Harry's liking, and he grabbed her by the hips viscously and started to ruthlessly Buck up into her at astounding speed. The steady noise of flesh on flesh filled the common room as her bouncy ass slapped against his thighs. Harry shoved her of and to the floor, where he prepared to go doggystyle.

"Pull my hair," Alicia said. "Slap my face. I love the pain."

Harry eyed her funnily, but took a great handful of her hair and yanked on it painfully so her face was pointing up towards the ceiling. As he entered her, he delivered a swift slap across the face.

"Harder," she moaned.

Unsure whether she was talking about the fucking or the force of the slap, he increased both, repeatedly slapping her as he harshly smashed into her pussy. He ground inside her, and he put a hand over her mouth just as she screamed into it. That could be a problem. He grunted and gasped as he felt his orgasm approach, and grimaced, barely managing to hold on as he felt Alicia's orgasm tear through her. Seconds later, he erupted inside of her, thrusting himself deep in, inserting his thick, creamy, seed as deep as possible.

She wrenched away from him. "What the fuck, man? What if you got me pregnant?"

Harry stared blankly. That was the second time he had knowingly done that. He really needed to be more careful. "Sorry," he said meekly.

Her angry face softened, unable to stay mad at the younger boy. "It's OK," she lied with a smile. "Just don't do it next time, OK?"

Next time. She said next time. Fuck yeah. "Sure thing." Harry nodded.

"OK." She seemed satisfied, as well as frustrated. "Slap me one more time and I'll be off. Grab my throat as well."

"You sure?"

"Just do it."

Harry grabbed her roughly by the throat and dragged her towards him. He slapped her across the face and on her left tit, causing it to jiggle. As he released her, he delivered his hardest slap to her arse, causing her to yelp in fright. She left, and made her way lazily up the stairs, not noticing the brown eyes that watched her go.

Hermione Granger took mental notes of what she had just seen, and decided to add them to a book of some sort - she doubted this would be a one time thing.

x.x.x

The next morning dawned bright and early, and Harry was wide awake by five in the morning. He showered and got dressed, and sat bored alone in the main common room for hours, wondering what to do with himself, and pondering last nights events. He snapped his fingers mentally. Could working out pass the time? Maybe. Would it be hard? Probably. Would it be beneficial in the long run? Definitely.

He didn't really have the motivation to do it that morning, and decide to start it the next week when he had got into the swing of things at Hogwarts. He sat in his armchair tapping his fingers, when to his horror, he noticed a bit of cum on the rich red carpet. He panicked slightly, and tried to run it in with his foot to no avail. He ran upstairs to his dorm to grab a wet cloth to wipe it up, but by the time he came back down, the common room was filling up. 

He glanced around, and stealthily cleaned it up, and threw the cloth into the fire. Now he just had to wait for his friends. Hogwarts, so far, was starting off very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than usual, but because I kind of got stuck on it. This is a pwp so I'm just inventing it on the spot, and hoping for the best. Leave a review if you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter for a new story, and not a challenge for once. Go figure. Not going to be much plot, if any at all, and is mostly just going to be straight up p/wo plot.


End file.
